


A Cat's Heat

by LemonRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, My First Fanfic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRose/pseuds/LemonRose
Summary: After a crash in a distant planet involving lots of  a weird quintessence, Lance starts acting weird





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction, so I'm sorry if it's awful
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so if there are mistakes I'll be happy if you let me know
> 
> Enjoy!

The team has split for a great quest. Many ships got away with a huge quantity of Quintessence, Shiro, Allura, and Coran went after a small fleet in a near planet. Hunk and Pidge, we’re going to catch another ship in a not-so-far quadrant, while Lance and Keith, having the most powerful and fastest lions, drifted for the rest of the ships on a dangerous system filled with asteroids. "Remember the mission, you are to recover that Quintessence and bring it back to the castle", said Allura. "How much is it gonna take?" asked Hunk "Just enough for us to defeat the uprising Galra on this area" answered Shiro right away. This job could have been much easier if Lance wouldn’t try to amaze every girl he sees, but getting late to the showdown gave the Galra a little advantage over our heroes. "Lance, take it seriously," said Keith with an angry voice "Jeez! I know, OK?" replied Lance "Ehhh, guys. You really should stop fighting" said Hunk, "Whatever" replied Lance. Everyone split and started to follow the Galra.

It's been three hours and there was no sign of those ships. Keith's already got annoyed and began to shoot the blasters in any direction  
"Keith! Calm down, OK? The less I need is you shooting me out to an asteroid, besides you're giving our position" yelled Lance "None of this would have happened if you just stop being so- annoying!" Keith was most than mad, but it wasn't because of the Galra, it was because of the constant flirt Lance does, he just wanted Lance for himself.

After a short time, Pidge and Hunk were already back on the castle, and they sent Lance and Keith a plan and map of the ships. They had to disrupt on one ship, the other two were a mere escort, infiltrate onto the cargo station and recover the Quintessence, secure it and finally destroy them. Once they find them, Lance brought Keith to the ship on his lion, so Keith could put the plan on action. Things were calm now, the mission was just about to end.

When they enter close enough, Keith got out of the lion and with a jetpack reached the Galra ship, then he tried to make a hole on the deck. Lance simply stood there and watched every movement Keith did. "You're beautiful" Lance had only said that two or three times "Thanks?" Keith blushed, his face was all red and he was smiling "You've also got a nice ass" Lance ruined the moment "What did I tell you about focusing on, the, mission? You're not getting anything, you can stop trying" Keith got a little mad, but nothing could take that nice feeling off him. "Come on babe, we haven't done it in weeks, if not months; I have needs" "You've got your hands" Keith chuckled "You know it's not it's not the same" Lance got oddly serious "You earned it, but I'll consider doing a little something if you're a good boy". Keith finally got in and Lance turned back to destroy the other ships.

The mission was a success, Keith was waiting for Lance when he overheard that this Quintessence was special but may be dangerous, right after a huge hole opened the wall and the red lion's head showed up, instantaneously Keith ran with all the Quintessence on a car and entered the lion's mouth. Lance got out of there and destroyed the ship while Keith placed the Quintessence on the lion.

Back where the black lion was hidden, they got out of Lance's lion, it was a green Earth-like planet. "I couldn't say it but, this reminds me of home, quiet and calm", Said Lance, Keith walked to Lance and hugged him, Lance kissed Keith passionately. They get on each lion and reached everyone else "We did it, the Quintessence is safe with Lance" informed Keith, "Great job you guys, now come back here!" Hunk was happy to hear that, he thought it'd meant no more problems. "Not so fast, isn't that the solar system that emits energy randomly?" Pidge remembered that the star's radiation could turn off any electrical power, "Be careful, you could be stranded indefinitely". They couldn't be in a worse place, everyone thought, no one could rescue them, a portal could fall apart, or everyone would have ended up in the same situation. "Ok. Let me see, the Sun looks the same, I think it's safe" Lance didn't hesitate and took off, "Wait for me!" Keith followed him, they were high when a radiation wave finally got to the planet and the Lions' engines turned off, they were in free fall, trying anything to make the lions respond, but it was in vain. They crashed, all the Quintessence's containers broke and spilled it all over the lion, flooding it; Lance, unconscious, was deeply submerged on it, Keith was knocked out also, communications were down, luckily neither of them were in danger.

Keith woke up the next day, his lion was upside down, he was on the head's roof, he successfully crawled out of there. The red lion wasn't far, Keith ran as fast as he could, Lance's lion had its head on the ground pretty much like Keith that time they were landing blindfolded. He climbed the lion and got inside, once inside, he could see Lance, who was lying down rounded entirely by glass pieces. There was no trace of the Quintessence, Lance’s body absorb it all during the night.

With little problems, Keith was able to drag Lance out of the lion and get him to the ground. "Lance? Can you hear me?" Keith was worried sick, Lance's body was stiff, he couldn't have been dragging a corpse "Lance! Please say something! " he shouted and hit Lance's chest. Lance coughed "Keith! What happened?" asked Lance "We fell, we were almost out of the planet's atmosphere" Keith was happy that Lance was ok "Come on, take out your helmet" Keith held Lance's hand and helped him get up. "Man, I'm glad you woke me up, I don't know what could've happened to me without you" Lance reached for his helmet "You'll probably be dead a long time ago" Keith chuckled.


	2. Playful Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's body starts to change after the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last one.

Lance tried to take off his helmet, but a weird feeling passed his back from top to bottom the instant he pulled "Uh, buddy? Wou- would you- help me?" Lance's voice cracked, he blushed, that didn't feel like anything he's ever experienced. "Really? Did you forget how a helmet works?" Keith joked "N- no, just do it" "All right", said Keith indifferently and pulled Lance's helmet rapidly, Lance made a weird sound.

Keith was speechless "Are those cat ears?" He asked loudly "Dude! don't scream, it hurts; wait, what?" Lance reached his head, his arms were trembling, until he grabbed softly the intruders, "What the fuck is this?" Lance asked Keith while he was trying to pull them like if they were a headband. "Don't look at me! How am I supposed to know?" Lance put down his hands and grabbed Keith's shoulders "What do I do?" Lance voice cracked with fear "I- I don't know!" They both screamed it was the first time Keith didn't have a plan.

Keith turned his head on all directions, there was a forest not so far away, he convinced Lance to go there "Let's go find shelter until we can go". Lance was scared, they were holding hands. "So, can you hear with those as well?" Keith was intrigued. "Yeah, but different, better, I can hear more things, and in a precise direction" They both were astounded "Well, they're moving" "Stop observing them!" Lance blushed, “What about your normal ears?” Keith looked down “I can hear on those too” Lance frowned.

Once in the woods, it didn't take long until they found a tiny lake. "Finally, I was getting tired" sighed Keith "You? Tired?" joked Lance. They got to the shore and drank with their hands. Then they took off their armor and sat under a tree, the Lions were useless. What are we going to do? They both though.

It’s been a while and Lace was shaking, his uniform started making him feel uncomfortable, especially on the lower back. “I’m going into the water,” said while he was standing up like he was trying to hide something” “Then let’s go” proposed Keith, “No, never mind, I changed my mind” responded instantly Lance. Keith felt left behind “What is it? Do you feel something? Is everything ok?” he asked, “It’s nothing,” Lance said quietly. An uncomfortable silence was growing between them.

Keith was babbling, Lance couldn't keep listening to Keith's complains “Ok, ok, I’ll tell you, just promise me you won’t laugh” said Lance oddly, Keith turn around and looked at him “I think I grew a tail” “Are you sure?” Keith wasn't sure how to feel about that, Was he exited? Grossed out? Or just curious? “I guess, that’s why I want to check” “Then do it,” said sarcastic Keith, "But do not look!" Lance blushed “Like if I hadn’t seen you naked before” mumbled Keith. Lance took off his black suit, he screamed in terror, he did have a tail, it was brown, cat-like, long, and thin. Keith opened his eyes “What!?” “I said don’t look!” Lance’s tail raised “Come on Lance, we’ve being naked many times before, what’s the problem?” They were shouting at each other. “Yeah, but I didn’t look like a freaking cat hybrid” “You got me there” Admitted Keith.

“We’ll pass this, so let me see” pleaded Keith, “All right” Lance turned his back on Keith, “It’s... weird" Keith's eyes were wide open. "More when you move it” “It’s involuntary, I guess" pouted Lance "I can’t control it” Keith fell sorry for him.

Lance reached down to grab his suit and screamed: “What is it now?” Keith quickly stood up "Umm, a bug” Lance took the suit and threw it in Keith’s face. "Help me" "You want me to dress you up" Keith laughed "No, you idiot, I don't feel comfortable with this, thing!" said while he was trying to catch his tail. Keith cut a hole in Lance’s suit and tossed it back at him. “There, you can use it now” Lance put it on with little difficulty, it was perfect, he could feel the freedom. "Come sit with me?” Keith moved his hand on the ground as he sat, Lance smiled and sat down with him.

Keith watched Lance’s tail, it was moving slowly, his ears were turning on every direction. He took courage and grabbed Lance's right ear. "Ah!?" Lance heard Keith moving, but he didn't think he would do that "Did I hurt you?" Keith got worried "No, you just surprised me" Keith slowly pet Lance's ear, slowly going down to his head, his tail shivered, then it moved slowly sidewise. Keith was amused, he has never seen him so peaceful, Lance's neck was vibrating, he was purring again.

Keith went a little further and grabbed Lance's tail, rubbing it; it fluffed and shook fast, Keith then stroke it strongly "Keith, please stop", said Lance "What?" "It feels odd", his voice was cracking and the purrs were louder. Keith wasn't paying attention and kept on playing with Lance's tail, now with both hands, he was like a child with a new toy, completely disconnected from the world, while Lance's heart was beating violently.

Lance shut his eyes, he was blushing, his breathing was inconsistent, and he couldn't stop snaking and groaning. He gasped to cover a moan when Keith got to the base of his tail, it didn't really help, it just ended up sounding louder than he intended; he arched his back and open his eyes, they had changed, the iris was noticeably bluer and bigger, and the pupils had changed to slits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took more time than I expected, at some point I even forget about this. Sorry  
> Are this chapters long or short?


End file.
